


Happens To The Best Of Us

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar has a bad crush on Cassandra, but after eavesdropping on her conversation with Sera, chickens out and doesn't tell her. </p><p>Kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happens To The Best Of Us

Adaar beamed as Cassandra took the novel in her hands, giggling like a little girl. She smiled over at Varric, then frowned.

"I told you this in confidence, Inquisitor," Cassandra blushed, "Are you making fun of me?"

Adaar shook her head, "No, ma'am...I just...I love seeing you smile like that."

Varric glanced at Adaar and said, "Our Lady Inquisitor was quite...adamant that I finish this for you, ahead of all my other work. She can be persuasive when need be."

"You didn't need to," Cassandra gushed, "Oh...but...thank you. I'll lend it to you when I finish, like the other ones."

"Other ones?" Varric grinned.

Adaar cleared her throat, "Cassandra recommended them highly..."

"Uh huh," Varric said, "Adaar, why don't we let Cassandra enjoy her new present in private and we go get ourselves a drink, eh?"

Cassandra giggled as she sat back on her stool, already flipping the book open. Adaar looked at her longingly and then remembered Varric was there. She followed him into the tavern, plunking down at the bar beside him.

Varric started laughing and Adaar shoved him off his stool.

"Hey!" He protested, "I just did you a favour."

"You did yourself a favour," she said, "You're always mocking her."

Varric ordered them a pair of pints and asked kindly, "How long have you been in love with her?"

Adaar coughed, "What?"

Varric looked at her skeptically, "You've practically doodling Mrs. Adaar-Pentaghast in your mind, aren't you? You can tell me. The Lady Seeker is an attractive woman, after all."

Adaar blushed, grabbing her pint.

"I've...had...I've been attracted to her for awhile," Adaar admitted, "Kinda since I saw her? Um...this is embarrassing."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," Varric smirked, "We've all...admired someone in the past. So forcing me to write her smutty literature is your way of...flirting?"

"I tried bringing her flowers once and she was excited to use them for medicinal purposes," Adaar said, "Then I tried to buy her chocolates but Josephine ate all of them. Sera tried to teach me a family cookie recipe and we then ended up using them as grenades...I'm a little at a loss here. And honestly...well..."

"She's straight as an arrow?" Varric said helpfully.

"Yeah," Adaar said, finishing her drink, "There's that too."

"You could just tell her," Varric said.

"That will go over so very well," Adaar rolled her eyes, "She'll be awkward, I'll be awkward, Venatori agents will be awkward, everything will be a wreck. I just...I'm throwing in the towel. I shouldn't make a fool of myself for a girl who doesn't like me back...right?"

"Are you asking me if the Lady Seeker likes you?" Varric laughed, "What are we, 12? Should I pass her a note?"

Adaar blushed, "You are no help, dwarf." 

She glanced up, seeing Cassandra come into the bar, arguing with Sera. Cassandra looked at Adaar and looked away quickly, chasing Sera up the stairs as they continued yelling nonsensically at each other.

"Here's my advice," Varric said, "Just tell her. Take her somewhere nice, tell her how you feel. If she likes you, great. If she doesn't, neither of you have to tell anyone about the conversation. Okay?"

"Okay," Adaar said, finishing off her beer, "I'll be right back."

She could hear Varric sigh as she went up the stairs, pausing at Sera's door.

"He does not!"

"I'm telling you," Sera said, "He has the shitting hots for you! I see him pining all over the place. And fapping everywhere. And I mean, everywhere, Cassandra. I've seen some things that no one should ever see-"

"That is revolting," Cassandra groaned.

"He sleeps in the room above me," Sera said, "I'm just saying, if I'm calling out a girl's name in the middle of beating the meat, I usually like her. I've heard good reviews from the serving girls. You could do with a good lay."

Cassandra giggled, "You are such a crude little thing. He is...not unattractive, but a little vulgar for my tastes. Still, it is flattering to know."

"You know who else likes you-"

Adaar tripped over herself and the door opened, the two women glancing down at the Inquisitor. Adaar jumped up, waving awkwardly.

"Sera," Adaar lied, "I needed your opinions on some...um...arrows. For the archers. Just...um...yes."

Sera rolled her eyes, "We're having a conversation here, Quizzy, can it wait? I'm having some girly gossip with the Seeker. I thought you'd be happy about all the sisterly bonding shite you're always on about."

Adaar swallowed, "Okay then...I'll talk to you later-"

The door slammed shut and Adaar sighed, walking away.

"But yeah, speak of the devil."

"Her? Really? I would never suspect...how strange..."

"What, she's totally head over clit with you. The Qunari seem to be all over you..."

"That's not what I was expecting."

"So...what about her? I mean, I know you only like dudes, but you could always make an exception, you know."

Adaar ran down the stairs, flushing. She sat down beside Varric and motioned for another drink.

"Not tonight," Adaar said quickly, "Not tonight."

***

Adaar laid awake, rolling back and forth in her bed. She couldn't help but picture her, laughing with Sera. They'd discuss her infatuation, have a few drinks, maybe the rogue would convince Cassandra to make a pass at the Bull. Who wouldn't be a bit curious, Sera would whisper in her ear, you do need to get off...

Adaar loathed herself as she slipped her hand between her legs. She could so easily imagine the blush in her cheeks, her hearty laugh. Adaar would seduce her, kiss her softly, all over, until her legs ran with her arousal. She'd take her folds into her mouth, Cassandra's legs around her head. Cassandra crying out for her, begging, pleading for her not to stop.

Adaar shuddered and fingered herself harder, dreaming of Cassandra underneath her. One hand on her breast, on hand stroking her clit, her fingers inside of her. The entire room would smell like her. The walls would echo with her scream.

Adaar whispered Cassandra's name as she shook a second time. Disgusted with herself, she stopped, rolling over to her side.

Adaar grumbled to herself, "Straight as an arrow...straight as a bloody arrow..."


End file.
